wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Rodzina Kaskabel. Kaskabel! – Nazwisko to, można powiedzieć, było głoszone i wysławiane we wszystkich językach sławnych w pięciu częściach świata i „w innych jeszcze miejscowościach”, jak dodawał z dumą ten, który nazwisko to tak zaszczytnie nosił. Cezar Kaskabel, urodzony w Pontorson, w samem sercu Normandyi, był mistrzem we wszystkich sztuczkach, figlach i „kawałkach” właściwych Normanom. Ale przy swoim sprycie i swych wiadomościach, pozostał człowiekiem uczciwym i byłoby rzeczą niesłuszną stawiać go na równi z podejrzanymi aż nadto często członkami braci kuglarskiej; u niego, niskość urodzenia i profesyonalne uchybienia uszlachetnione zostały przez osobiste cnoty, jakiemi się odznaczał jako głowa rodziny. W owym czasie p. Kaskabel wyglądał na swój wiek, 45 lat, ni mniej ni więcej. Będąc dzieckiem ulicy w całem tego słowa znaczeniu, jedyną swą kolebkę miał w tłómoku, który ojciec jego dźwigał na barkach wędrując z kiermaszów na kiermasze w Normandyi. Matka jego umarła wkrótce po jego urodzeniu, a kilka lat później umarł także jego ojciec, to szczęściem dla niego adoptowała go pewna trupa wędrowna. U trupy tej spędził wiek młody na skokach, młynkach i koziołkach, głową na dół, nogami w powietrzu. Potem z kolei był clownem, gimnastykiem, akrobatą, Herkulesem na kiermaszach małomiasteczkowych, – aż do czasu, kiedy jako ojciec trojga dzieci, zamianował siebie manażerem rodziny dochowanej się wspólnie z panią Kaskabel, z domu Kornelia Vodarasse, pochodzącą z Martigues w Prowancyi (we Francyi). Jako człowiek inteligentny i pomysłowy, jak z jednej strony rozporządzał muszkułami i siłą przechodzącemi zwykłą miarę, tak z drugiej strony odznaczał się przymiotami umysłu nie mniejszymi od fizycznych zdolności. Prawda to, że toczący się kamień mchem nie porasta, ale przynajmniej przeciera się o grudy przydrożne. polerując się, sterczące jego rogi się wygładzają, staje się krągłym i błyszczącym. Tak to w przeciągu lat dwudziestu pięciu przetaczając się, Cezar Kaskabel tak bardzo się przetarł tak wygładził i wypolerował, że wreszcie wiedział wszystko, co w życiu wiedzieć należy, nie dziwił się niczemu, i żadna niespodzianka spotkać go nie mogła. W skutek tułania się po całej Europie z kiermaszu na kiermasz, i aklimatyzując się później w Ameryce równie szybko jak w koloniach holenderskich lub hiszpańskich, rozumiał prawie wszystkie języki i mówił nimi mniej lub więcej biegle, „a nawet tymi, których nie znał”, jak zwykł był zapewniać, gdyż nietrudną było rzeczą dla niego wyrazić swe mniemanie gestami, ilekrotnie zawiodło go jego językoznawstwo. Cezar Kaskabel był wzrostu nieco więcej niż średniego; ciało miał muszkularne, członki „dobrze naolejowane”, dolna jego szczęka, cokolwiek wysunięta, znamionowała energię; głowa jego była duża, okryta gęstą czupryną; skóra wygładzona słońcem każdego klimatu i wygarbowana wyziewami każdego morza; miał wąsy krótko u obu końców przystrzyżone, a bokobrody pokrywały do połowy jego rumiane policzki; nos był dość gruby; miał oczy siwe bardzo bystre i przenikliwe ale odznaczające się wyrazem uprzejmości; szczęki zaś jego mogłyby jeszcze pochwalić się trzydziestu trzema zębami. gdyby mu jeden wprawiono. Wobec publiczności był prawdziwym Fryderykiem Lemaiere, tragikiem o gestach patetycznych, pozach efektownych i napuszystym sposobie wyrażania się, ale w życiu prywatnem był to człowiek bardzo naturalny i pełen prostoty, który uwielbiał swą żonę i dzieci. Obdarzony konstytucyą, która wszystko mogła, nie mógł wprawdzie przy wzrastającej liczbie lat już teraz akrobatycznym oddawać się produkcyom, ale jeszcze zawsze podziw wywoływał w wykazywaniu siły swych muszkułów. Oprócz tego posiadał nadzwyczajny talent w tej dziedzinie swojego zawodu, którą zowią wentrylokwizmem, czyli brzuchomówstwem, to jest w umiejętności setki lat starej, jeżeli jak zapewnia Biskup Eusachius, prorokini w Edou była tylko brzuchomówczynią. Na jego życzenie przyrządy jego głosowe ześlizgiwały się z krtani do żołądka. Zapytacie się może, czy mógłby był sam jeden zaśpiewać duet? No, nie radzilibyśmy zakładać się z nim o to! Ażeby uzupełnić jeszcze jego rysopis, zauważymy, że Cezar Kaskabel miał słabość do wielkich zdobywców w ogóle. a do Napoleona w szczególe. O tak! Uwielbiał bohatera pierwszego cesarstwa równie jak nienawidził jego „dręczycieli”, owych synów Hudsona Lowe, owych nienawistnych Johnów Bullów. Napoleon! Oto był mąż „wedle jego serca”! I dlatego nigdy nie chciał produkować się w obec królowej Anglii. „chociaż go o to prosiła przez swego pierwszego marszałka dworu”, jak zapewniał tak poważnie i tak często. że w końcu i sam w to uwierzył. A przecież p. Kaskabel nie był zarządcą cyrku, nie był on Franconim z trupą jeźdźców i amazonek, clownów i kuglarzy. Bynajmniej. Urządzał tylko widowiska dla publiczności na otwartem powietrzu, jeżeli pogoda sprzyjała, a pod namiotem, jeżeli deszcz padał. Na tem przedsiębiorstwie, którego wszelkie tajniki wyzyskiwał od ćwierci stulecia, zarobił, jak to już widzieliśmy, okrągłą sumkę właśnie złożoną w skrzynce ze zamkiem kombinacyjnym. Ile pracy, ile trudów, ile udręczeń niekiedy było potrzeba do zgromadzenia takiej sumy! Najcięższe czasy jednakowoż minęły. Kaskabelowie przygotowali się do powrotu do Europy. Przebywszy przez Stany Zjednoczone wsiądą na okręt francuzki lub amerykański, – byle broń Boże nie angielski. Co do trudności, to Cezar Kaskabel nic sobie z nich nie robił. Przeszkody dla niego wprost nie istniały. Utrudnienia niejakie zapewne znajdował w swej drodze, ale wyplątywanie i wydobywanie się z nich tworzyły specyalność życia jego. Lubił powtarzać słowa księcia Gdańska, jednego z marszałków jego wielkiego męża: „Zróbcie mi dziurę, a przedostanę się przez nią”. Dużo też było dziur, przez które się przewijał! „Pani Kaskabel, z domu Kornelia Vadarasse, prawdziwe dziecię Prowancyi, niezrównana w jasnowidzeniu rzeczy przyszłych, królowa kobiet elektrycznych, zdobna we wszystkie wdzięki płci swojej, jaśniejąca wszelkiemi cnotami stanowiącemi dumę matek, szampionka we wielkich zapasach kobiecych, na które Chicago zawezwało „pierwszych atletów świata”. W takich wyrazach p. Kaskabel zazwyczaj przedstawiał publiczności swoją żonę. Przed dwudziestu laty ożenił się z nią w Nowym Yorku. Czy radził się ojca w tej sprawie? Wcale nie! Najprzód, jak powiadał, dlatego, że ojciec jego nie radził się jego, kiedy miał się żenić, a powtóre dlatego, że zacny ten mąż już na tej planecie nie istniał. A sprawę tę załatwiono w sposób nader prosty, zapewniam i bez wszelkich owych wstępnych formalności, które w Europie tak opóźniają połączenia się dwóch istot dla siebie wzajemnie przeznaczonych. Pewnego wieczoru, w teatrze Barnuma przy Broadway, gdzie Cezar Kaskabel znajdował się między widzami, zachwycił się on wdziękami, zgrabnością i siłą okazywaną w ćwiczeniach na drążku przez młodą akrobatkę francuzką, pannę Kornelię Vadarasse. Połączenie swoich własnych talentów z talentami tej zgrabnej atletki, spojenie w jedno ich życia, dochowanie się kilkorga młodych Kaskabelów godnych ojca i matki, – wszystko to przesunęło się w myśli dzielnego znawcy swej profesyi. W pauzie pomiędzy aktami udał się śpiesznie za scenę, przedstawił się Kornelii Vadarasse i zrobił jej propozycyą, by wyszła za niego, jako Francuzka za Francuza, potem ujrzawszy dostojnego duchownego pomiędzy widzami, zaprosił go do poczekalni artystów i poprosił, by pobłogosławił tak dobraną parę – i więcej nic nie było potrzeba w szczęśliwym tym kraju Stanów Zjednoczonych. Czy kontrakta te zawarte na całe życie tak w okamgnieniu, na złe się obracają? Niech sobie kto sądzi jak chce, połączenie się Kaskabela z Kornelią Vadarasse było niezawodnie jednem z najszczęśliwszych na tym padole. W czasie, kiedy rozpoczyna się nasze opowiadanie, pani Kaskabel miała lat czterdzieści. Miała postać wspaniałą, trochę może tęgą, ciemne włosy, uśmiechnięte usta i tak jak jej mąż, dwa rzędy zdrowych zębów. Co do niezwykłej swej siły muszkułów, to złożyła jej dowody w owych zapasach w Chicago, gdzie pozyskała „szynion honorowy” jako nagrodę specyalną. Dodajmy jeszcze, że Kornelia zawsze jeszcze kochała swego męża tak jak w pierwszym dniu poznania, i że niezachwianą ufność i absolutną wiarę pokładała w geniusz tego męża nadzwyczajnego, jednej z istot najznakomitszych, jakie Normandya kiedykolwiek wydała. Pierworodnem dzieckiem naszych wędrujących artystów był chłopiec, Jan, liczący obecnie lat dziewiętnaście. Chociaż nie odznaczał się tak jak jego rodzice siłą muszkułów i talentami gimnastycznymi, akrobatycznymi lub clownowskimi, to przecież zdradzał swe pochodzenie przecudowna pewnością oczu i ruchów ręki, w skutek czego wykształcił się na zgrabnego i eleganckiego żonglera. Odznaczał się przytem skromnością cechującą prawdziwego artystę. Był młodzieńcem łagodnym, myślącym a miał oczy niebieskie i cerę ciemną taką jak matka. Przytem pilny i zamknięty w sobie, starał się kształcić gdziekolwiek i jak zdołał. Chociaż nie wstydził się profesyi swoich rodziców, czuł jednak, że istnieje coś lepszego od urządzania widowisk dla publiczności i miał zamiar opuścić trupę, skoro tylko dostanie się do Francyi. Ale serdeczne jego przywiązanie do ojca i matki kazało mu starannie utrzymywać zamiar ten w tajemnicy; a zresztą, jakież mógł mieć widoki na zmianę swego stanowiska na świecie? Z kolei był drugi chłopiec, przedostatni z dzieci, kontorcyonista trupy. Był on istotnie logicznym produktem pary Kaskabelów. Liczył obecnie lat dwanaście, był zgrabny jak kotka, zwinny jak małpka, ruchliwy jak piskorz, słowem uosobnienie clowna półczwarta stopy wysokiego, który przewróciwszy koziołka dostał się na ten świat, jak powiedział ojciec, prawdziwy łobuzek równie dowcipny jak figlarny i swobodny, a przy tem poczciwe mający serce, zasługujący nieraz na kuksa, ale przyjmujący go z grymasem, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie był zbyt dotkliwy. Powiedzieliśmy wyżej, że najstarszy potomek Kaskabelów został nazwany Janem. Skąd to imię? Matka życzyła sobie tego, ażeby uczcić pamięć jednego z swych dziadków stryjecznych, Jana Vadarasse’a, marynarza z Marsylii, którego pożarli wyspiarze Karybejscy, o czem z dumą wspominała. Rozumie się, że ojciec, który na swoje szczęście nosił imię Cezara, wolałby był inne imię, lepiej znane w historyi i odpowiedniejsze dla jego zachwycania się wojownikami. Ale nie chciał opierać się życzeniom żony przy urodzeniu się pierworodnego I przyjął imię Jana, przyrzekając sobie skrycie, że sobie to wynagrodzi, skoro drugi syn im się urodzi. Kiedy to zaś istotnie nastąpiło, to drugiego syna nazwano już Aleksandrem, a jeszcze dobrze, że nie dano mu imię Hamilkata, Attyli lub Hannibala. Dla krótkości zaś, w rodzinie nazywano go skróconem imieniem Sander. Po pierwszym i drugim chłopcu powiększyło się grono familijne o córeczkę, którą nazwano Napoleoną na cześć męczennika z wyspy św. Heleny, chociaż pani Kornelia miała ochotę nazwać ją Hersylią. Napoleona liczyła teraz lat ośm. Była miłem dziewczątkiem, zapowiadającem że wyrośnie na piękną panienkę. Różowa, o innej twarzyczce, żywych, wdzięcznych ruchach, zwinna i pojętna, nauczyła się chodzić po rozciągniętej linie, jakoby mała sylfida posiadała skrzydełka, które ją utrzymywały w powietrzu. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że Napoleona była gagacikiem w rodzinie. Wszyscy ją uwielbiali i zasługiwała na to. Matka jej pieściła się myślą, że zrobi ona kiedyś świetną partyę. Czy nie wydarza się coś podobnego w życiu wędrownem? Dlaczegożby Napoleona, wyrósłszy na piękną dziewicę, nie miała spotkać w życiu księcia, któryby w niej się zakochał i z nią się ożenił? – Jak w bajkach czarodziejskich? – zapytywał się Kaskabel, którego zmysł więcej był praktyczny, aniżeli jego żony. – Nie, Cezarze, tylko jak w życiu codziennem. – Niestety, Kornelio, minęły czasy, w których królowie żenili się z pasterkami i daję słowo, że w naszych czasach radbym widzieć pasterkę, któraby chciała wyjść za króla! Taka była rodzina Kaskabelów, ojciec, matka i troje dzieci. Byłoby może lepiej, gdyby czwarta latorośl zwiększyła tę liczbę ze względu na to, że w pewnych figurach z ludzkiej piramidy lepiej jest mieć parzystą, kiedy artyści wpinają się jeden na drugiego. Ale ta czwarta latorośl się nie pojawiała. Na szczęście, był jeszcze Clovy, który doskonale się nadawał do uzupełnienia potrzeb przy sposobnościach nadzwyczajnych. I rzeczywiście Clovy był uzupełnieniem Kaskabelów. Nie był on tylko członkiem trupy; był jakoby członkiem rodziny; a miał też wszelkie prawo do tego, chociaż był Amerykaninem z pochodzenia. Był on jedną z owych biednych istot, owych „niczyich dzieci”, urodzonych Bóg wie gdzie, – oni sami często o tem nie wiedzą – z miłosierdzia utrzymywanych, żywionych jak los zdarzy, i obierających w życiu prawą drogę, jeżeli dobre mają skłonności, jeżeli wrodzone ich poczucie tego, co jest dobrem, dozwala im opierać się złym przykładom i złym pokusom ich nędznego otoczenia. A czy nie powinniśmy kierować się pewną litością w obec tych nieszczęśliwych, jeżeli, jak to się najczęściej zdarza, do złych czynów pobudzone, zły znajdują też koniec? Otóż tak się rzecz miała z Nedem Harleyem, któremu p. Kaskabel uznał za słuszne nadać żartobliwe przezwisko Clovy. A dlaczego? Oto najprzód dlatego, że miał w sobie równie mało tłuszczu, jak wysuszony goździk korzenny, który nazywa się po angielsku clove; a powtóre dlatego, że go zaangażowano do otrzymania w czasie „parad” większą liczbę pięciopalcowych znaków na twarzy, aniżeli najbujniejszy krzak może wydać goździków w przeciągu roku! Przed dwoma laty, kiedy p. Kaskabel go napotkał w swej wędrówce po Stanach, biedaczysko prawie umierał z głodu. Trupa akrobatów, do której należał, właśnie się rozleciała, gdyż jej zarządca uciekł. Wraz z nimi on przedstawiał był „minstrelów”; smutne to zatrudnienie, nawet jeżeli wyjątkowo się opłaca lub przyjemniej wyżywia tego, który mu się oddaje. Osmarować sobie twarz czernidłem do butów, „negrować się”, jak to nazywają; ubierać czarny surdut i spodnie, białą kamizelkę i krawat; potem śpiewać niedorzeczne pieśni i przytem skrobać po śmiesznych skrzypcach z czterema lub pięcioma innymi tegoż rodzaju wyrzutkami, – co za stanowisko w społeczeństwie! Otóż Ned Hezley właśnie utracił to stanowisko towarzyskie i opatrznościowem dla niego było zaopiekowanie się nim p. Kaskabela. Właśnie wówczas się zdarzyło, że p. Kaskabel niedawno napędził artystę, który zazwyczaj grał rolę clowna w paradach. Czy kto byłby to przypuścił? Clown ten udawał Amerykanina, a w rzeczywistości angielskiego był pochodzenia! Nędzny John Bull w trupie! Ziomek tych nielitościwych dręczycieli, którzy, – wszak znacie resztę. Pewnego dnia zupełnie przypadkowo p. Kaskabel dowiedział się o narodowości prawdziwej tego intruza. – Panie Waldazton – rzekł do niego, – skoro pan jesteś Anglikiem, to mi pan zabieraj się ztąd natychmiast, albo pan uczujesz na twarzy palce nie ręki mojej, choć pan jesteś clownem! I zaiste, chociaż był clownem, byłby uczuł palce w but odzianej stopy, gdy nie był znikł natychmiast. Wtedy to Clovy zajął opróżnione miejsce. Były „minstrel” zaangażował się teraz jako „człowiek do wszelkich posług”, produkował się na scenie, opiekował się końmi lub też i w kuchni pomagał, skoro pani potrzebowała pomocy. Rozumie się, że mówił po francusku, chociaż akcentem mocno cudzoziemskim. Był zresztą człowiekiem pospolitego umysłu, miał lat trzydzieści pięć, a chociaż w obec publiczności wesołym swym humorem umiał wszystkich pobudzać do śmiechu, to przecież w prywatnem życiu melancholicznego był usposobienia. Zapatrywał się na sprawy z ciemnego stanowiska i ostatecznie nie można było temu się dziwić, gdyż nie mógł się uważać za jednego ze szczęśliwców na tej ziemi. Z kościstemi swemi rękami, wydłużoną twarzą, włosami koloru słomianego, owczemi oczyma i nosem fenomenalnie długim, na którym mógł pomieścić pół tuzina binokli, co zawsze wywoływało wybuchy śmiechu, – z kłapiastemi uszami, długą jak u bociana szyją i chudym tułowiem spoczywającym na cieniutkich nogach, wyglądał bardzo dziwacznie. A przecież nie żalił się nigdy, chyba że, – był to właśnie ulubiony zwrot w jego mowie, – szczególne nieszczęście dawało mu powód do narzekania. Przytem zaś od czasu przyłączenia się do Kaskabelów, wielce się przywiązał do poczciwych tych ludzi, a oni znów ze swej strony, nie mogliby się byli obejść bez swojego Clovy. Taki to był, że się tak wyrazimy, żywioł ludzki w tej trupie wędrownej. Co zaś do żywiołu zwierzęcego, to reprezentowały go dwa piękne psy; jeden legawiec, – doskonały do polowania i znakomity stróż domu na kołach, – i pojętny bardzo i inteligentny pudel, który niezawodnie mógłby był zostać członkiem „Instytutu”, gdyby władze umysłowe psiego rodu we Francyi wynagradzano na równi z ludzkiemi. Oprócz tych psów musimy przedstawić także małą małpkę, która godnym była rywalem Clovy’ego przy wzajemnem przesadzaniu się w wykrzywianiu twarzy i u publiczności budziła wątpliwość komu należy przyznać palmę pierwszeństwa. Była także papuga. Dżako, pochodząca z Jawy, która gadała i paplała i śpiewała i gwizdała przez dziesięć godzin z pomiedzy dwunastu, dzięki nauczycielowi swemu i przyjacielowi Sanderowi. W końcu dwa konie, dwa poczciwe stare konie, ciągnęły wóz i trudno przypuścić, by ich nogi, trochę już zesztywniałe wiekiem, przedłużyły się przemierzywszy Bóg wie ile mil w tym kraju. A czy nie ciekawiście poznać nazw tych dwóch poczciwych rumaków? Jeden z nich nazywał się Vermont, jak zwycięzki koń p. Delamarre’a, a drugi Gladiator, jak wyścigowiec hr. de Lagrange’a. O tak, nosiły te nazwy tak sławne na wyścigach francuzkich, a przecież nigdy im przez myśl nie przychodziło współubiegać się o wielką nagrodę paryską. Co do psów, to legawiec nazywał się Wagram, a pudel Marengo; nie potrzeba zaś tłómaczyć, komu zawdzięczały te sławne historyczne nazwy. Małpę zaś – nazwano John Bull z tej prostej przyczyny, że była tak brzydką. Cóż robić? Musimy wybaczyć tę manię p. Kaskabelowi, gdyż ostatecznie pochodziła z uczuć patryotycznych, co ją usprawiedliwia nawet w czasach gdy tak skrajne uczucia nie mają już racyi bytu. – Czyż byłoby rzeczą możliwą, – mawiał niekiedy, – nie czcić męża, który zawołał pośród gradu kul: „Trzymajcie się piór mego kapelusza, zawsze je ujrzycie etc.?” A kiedy mu przypomniano, że to Henryk IV wyrzekł piękne te słowa, to odpowiadał: – Być to może, ale Napoleon miałby był prawo je wyrzec!